


Changes

by ReasonToSmile



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ovens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReasonToSmile/pseuds/ReasonToSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the season starts, Jack Zimmermann invites Samwell Men's Hockey Team (including Bitty!) to see his new apartment in Providence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything for this fandom before, but recent developments *winkwink* gave me all kinds of feels and they came out in form of a fanfic. Enjoy!

Just before the season starts, Jack invites the team up to Providence to see his new place. Shitty can’t come, of course —he’s in Harvard and piled up with work already— but Ransom and Holster jump up at the opportunity of a road trip and force the rest of them along.

That’s how Jack Zimmermann ends up with a house full of overexcited hockey players, all carrying their own sleeping bag. He shows them to the living room, where they will be setting camp. Jack sees Eric straightening his bag and frowns. He’s not actually expecting Jack to send him to sleep with the rest, is he? He looks around and sees Lardo looking confusedly at Bittle too, then she transfers his look at Jack. She raises her eyebrows.

_Got it_. 

__Jack moves through his ex-teammates —it’s strange to think of them like that, as if they’re friends form a distant past— and grabs Eric’s arm, turning him around. Bittle looks startled for a second, but then his eyes focus on the taller boy’s face and smiles brightly._ _

__“Hey, you” he says, stepping a bit closer._ _

__Jack’s missed him. Sure, they’ve seen each other a couple of times the last few weeks and they’ve talked all summer. Somehow, Bittle managed to teach him how to skype, so there’s been a lot of that too. Still, it’s not the same, and every encounter has only made Jack miss him even more. He doesn’t even want to think about how he’s going to handle living so far away from Eric._ _

__“Hi” he smiles back, staring intently at the bag in Bitty’s hands. “I was hoping —maybe, you’d rather sleep, I don’t know—” He laughs, embarrassed, not quite sure how to ask the question._ _

__Why is it so hard? It wouldn’t be the first time they slept together. Just last week he had visited Samwell and, since Chowder was already settled in his old room, he had crashed at Eric’s. They hadn’t even talked about it; they had both been so comfortable there, watching a movie and chatting quietly, that when it had been time to go to bed, they’d just stayed there._ _

__But look at him now. Jack Zimmerman, hockey professional, captain extraordinaire, stammering through his words to invite his boyfriend to his bed. Pathetic._ _

__He takes a deep breath and pushes the words out. “Maybe you want to sleep in my bed instead?”_ _

__It sounds weak and awkward in his ears, but Eric smiles nonetheless._ _

__“Oh, sweetheart” he sighs. “Of course. I just didn’t know if you’d want me to.”_ _

__“Of course I want you to.”_ _

__Jack takes Eric’s hand in his and squeezes. The smaller boy’s smile is blinding. They stare at each other’s eyes for a few moments, before Bittle looks around, as if noticing the rest of the team for the first time, and turns slightly red._ _

__It’s ridiculous. They have nothing to be embarrassed about. All of them know already —Shitty has made sure of that— and they’ve only received acceptance and happiness from them. But it’s all very new still, and they’re just figuring everything out. Step by step._ _

__“Jack” Lardo calls from across the room, and they turn around to look at her. “How about you give us a tour?”_ _

__Lardo’s request is followed by muttered agreements, so Jack leads them outside the living room. He shows them the bathroom, his room and the gym. Ransom and Holster ask questions about every object they see, and Chowder keeps tripping over everything. Jack stares at Eric, who is quietly inspecting the rooms. He‘s already given him a flat tour through Skype, although he‘s left the best part out._ _

__The team congratulates him on the apartment and start scattering around, so Jack calls for their attention._ _

__“There‘s still one room left.”_ _

__He leads them across the apartment and pushes through the last door. Next to him, he hears Eric gasp._ _

__It‘s the kitchen, big, white and tidy. He asked Alicia for help to get it set up with the best of the best. He‘s not much of a chef, but being Bittle’s partner in class for a whole year has it‘s perks, so at least he has basic cooking skills._ _

__“Oh, goodness” Eric takes a few steps into the room and kneels in front of the oven._ _

__It‘s the best one he could find, or at least that‘s what the salesman said. Jack doesn‘t know how to use it yet, but he‘s hoping his boyfriend will teach him._ _

__Said boyfriend is now getting up and running towards him. He barely has time to prepare before Bittle jumps on him, legs around his waist and arms trapping his neck. He holds him tight and laughs. Bittle is making some inhuman screeching sounds in his ear, so he can barely hear the giggles from their audience._ _

__Finally, the blond unlocks his legs and lets them fall to the floor. His hands grasp Jack‘s biceps. He‘s bouncing up and down, excited._ _

__“Goodness” he repeats, mesmerized._ _

__“I thought you might like it” Jack chuckles._ _

__“I love it” he says sincerely. “But you don’t really use any of this things, silly!” Eric swats him in the arm. “Why would you buy all of this?”_ _

__“I was hoping it would give you a reason to visit more often.”_ _

__Eric melts, looking at his boyfriend lovingly._ _

__“I already have one” he confesses._ _

__Jack push him back against his chest and leans down to capture Eric’s lips with his. He feels his boyfriend stand on tiptoe and smiles into the kiss. It‘s short and sweet, just like Bittle, and it fills him with a warm feeling inside._ _

__The moment ends with a few catcalls from his teammates. Eric blushes bright red, avoiding eye contact with everyone. He collects himself, looks around and starts looking through the cupboards, taking random stuff out._ _

__“Okay, y’all, I hope you‘re hungry” he states to the small group gathered in the kitchen, “Because I need to try out this oven right now. Zimmermann, help me with the ingredients. The rest of you, _shoo_.”_ _

__There are things that never change._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [findanotherreasontosmile](http://findanotherreasontosmile.tumblr.com/)


End file.
